gof_foundationfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrus Licinius
Garrus Licinius is the current Aedile of the Republic of Pythas, the equivalent of a Minister of the Interior in other nations. Born on Impera, an industrial planet with a background of being a major military hub, Licinius in his earlier life was a highly gifted, talented, and masterful Field Operative in the old Terran Special Service, serving as an agent since 2570 at the age of 20 after only two years of regular military service. His most famous achievements, include the notable the destruction of an intricate spy ring in the Earth city of Berlin in 2574, known as the Berlin Incident, and the destruction of the Rebel defense generator and killing of the rebel general in the rebel capital in the ending stages of the Cygnus Rebellion. 'Licinius' prowess as an exceptional agent has allowed him to rise in the competitive hierarchy of the old Terran Empire, already recognized by the end of the Cygnus Rebellion, at the age of 26, as one of the best field operatives to have ever served in the special forces. He was approached in 2579 by Titus Marius, who was interested in Licinius' skills and admired his achievements and moral code. Licinius likewise admired Marius, secretly agreeing with his liberal views, and going into 2580, the two men already had a strong friendship. In the Fragmentation Wars, Licinius was performing in a counter-espionage mission on the planet of ''Arus when the war broke out, and was isolated from the events of the civil war due to the planet losing communication with Earth and other prominent planets. An avid supporter of Titus Marius, he organized an underground resistance when the planet fell to an ambitious general, and when his handler and several other co-operatives were killed in a sudden purge by said General. The planet was liberated in mid 2580 during Marius's famous ''Great Marian March, ''and Licinius enthusiastically joined up with Marius and his forces. Licinius' recruitment at Arus is considered by Marius to be his greatest achievement in the march. In the following years, Licinius' would remain very close to Marius, with the two men forming a bond, resulting in Marius placing a lot of trust in Licinius and appointing him to ever higher positions. Licinius then served briefly as a Senior Field Operative in the new Praetorian Guard, the special and secret service of the new Pythian Republic, before being elevated to the rank of Rector, effectively put in charge of the institution. Under his experienced guidance, Licinius turned the secret service of the nation into a respected and admirable institution of great effectiveness. His policies, attitude, and moral code guided the morals of the service, and Licinius worked furiously at ridding any signs of corruption and betrayal. By the time Licinius moved on to political life in 2596 to seek the position of Aedile in Marius's government, he left behind a legacy as an operative yet to be matched, and a strong, admirable secret service. As Aedile, Licinius brought over his ambitious, liberal mindset to the ministry, helping transform the attitude of the internal affairs of the state. His long experience in the field as an special operative with Aliens has given Licinius a certain level of respect and even admiration for Aliens, particularly Turians, due to his experience of them lending aid and help when most needed while in the field. As a result, Licinius is one of the few in the government who sympathizes for the alien minorities in the country. During the ''2597 Alien Riots, '''''half a hundred Turians and Salarians were brutally assaulted by human supremacists and agitators shouting at the Turians and Salarians to leave the country. Licinius promptly ordered the military to intervene when the police could not to establish civil order. His swift crackdown quickly ended the Riots, and he had all of the leaders of the riots arrested and thrown into jail for their actions. He provided medical care to the wounded Turians and Salarians, and became admired across the nation for his actions.On a broader scope, his policies and have been very progressive in nature. Licinius (though not often publicly) is in favor of easing the laws of discrimination against Alien species. He has continually cracked down on police brutality and, with the support of Titus Marius, has continually demilitarized and reigned in the police. He is also in favor of also easing immigration laws for Alien species, and has attempted to make strides to do so. Biography Marius first distinguished himself highly in numerous counter-espionage and intelligence missions across both the Terran Empire and its opponents. In 2574, he received the attention of both his Director and the Emperor himself when, assigned to a counter-espionage profile, he found out and exposed a dangerous spy circle deeply ingrained in the city of Berlin at Earth planning to assassinate several key political officials. Intercepting two of the enemy field operatives, Licinius killed both of the operatives in spontaneous hand-to-hand combat, nearly losing his own life, before aiding police and secret service in tracking down and arresting the remainder of the spy circle. His bravery, and his actions in preventing the cell from carrying out its planned assassination of key Terran politicians visiting the city, earned him high honors and awards in the Secret Service. His most famous feat in the field however occurred in 2576 during the ''Cygnus Rebellion, ''where Licinius served as an offensive field operative behind rebel lines, disguised as a sympathetic rebel enlisted as an NCO in the Rebel army. Spending months building trust with the rebels, Licinius seized the initiative when Admiral Joseph Eden's sudden rallying of seemingly routed Imperial forces turned the tide of the war, creating a disorganized and frantic environment among the Rebels, and sabotaged the key Shield generator in the rebel capital, dispatching half a dozen or so rebel guards in the process. The brief lowering of the shield allowed for a small burst of elite Imperial marines to drop down into the planet and establish a foothold on the Generator, keeping it incapacitated. In the ensuing chaos, Licinius successfully reintegrated himself back into his disguise as a Rebel NCO and faked papers claiming that he was recalled to behind lines to help with organizing the frantic supply lines. Arriving at the Rebel HQ, Licinius proceeded to drastically impact the outcome of the ensuing battle for the capital when he detonated a cleverly hidden bomb that killed the Commanding officer of the rebel forces on the planet. Shot in the leg and taken prisoner for his troubles, Licinius spent the next week in imprisonment as Imperial forces proceeded to crush the leaderless Rebel forces. He narrowly escaped field execution by Rebels not wanting to hand him back over by a swift marine halo drop into the prison that he was confined in. Hailed as a hero, his crucial achievements on the planet of disabling the shield generator and assassinating the commanding officer have been considered to be perhaps the most crucial and decisive factors in the swift victory over the rebels, second only to the success of Admiral Eden. He was commended with some of the highest military honors in the nation, was celebrated back at Earth, and received a sponsorship from the Emperor himself, who insisted that Licinius was promoted to a Senior position.